A Hunters' Tale
by Robertosaurus
Summary: The story of three friends who want revenge on a Rathalos that destroyed their home village; and how they become strong enough to defeat it. Loosely based on Monster Hunter. Contains some strong language and some graphic scenes. That's my warning. I also do not own Monster Hunter in any way.


**Prologue**

_It was night time. The sky was a dark shade of blue, but appeared to glow slightly due to the light from the silvery moon & the countless stars. The light shone on the endless plains of grass, as it gently swayed in the light, gentle breeze. Two people; a male & a female, were walking along, hand in hand. The male had shoulder length black hair that fell both sides of his face & a fringe that parted either side of his fore head, revealing a face that belonged to man in their late twenties; an eager face that wanted to explore what the world had to offer. He had light blue eyes, with stubble growing around both sides of his face. He was clad in a pair of light brown shorts that went a few centimetres below his knee, & were slightly ripped at the edges, suggesting that they were worn a lot; & a light brown sleeveless tee shirt, matching his shorts. His clothes fitted loosely on him, emphasising his slender, well built figure. He had silver sword strapped to his waist with a belt; the blade was dark silver, with red tinge & curved, like a sickle, & had no guard; the blade began when the guard ended. He carried a torch in his free hand. The female was slightly shorter than the male, the top of her head reached just below his eyes. She wore a long green dress, falling down just above her knees. Like the male, the dress was slightly large for her; it accentuated her scrawny figure. She had long, wavy blonde hair that fell down her back, with her fringe swept to one side. She had a young, naturally beautiful face that seemed to have a warm, gentle glow about it. Neither of them wore any shoes; the grass was smooth; soft to the touch. They continued to walk hand in hand across the plains of grass, with content expressions on their faces, & as if nothing in the world could upset them. The gentle breeze picked up for a moment; tousling the couples' hair, then died down again. The woman looked back at the mountains from where they walked from. She turned to look at the man, & she gently tugged on his arm with her free hand._

"_John, we should go back now. We've walked almost an hour now. Y'know how difficult it is to get through the mountains when it's dark. What if we get attacked by bandits or.. or we get lost... or..."_

_The man, John, cut across her gently. _

"_You worry too much Isabella. I have my Assassin's Dagger for bandits, & well, if we get lost, you won't be on your own." He smiled warmly at her, which seemed to reassure her. "& besides, the sea isn't too far away now, just another five minutes, you'll see, it'll be worth it."_

"_Okay." Isabella agreed. "You didn't call me my nickname there." She complained cheerfully._

"_I'm sorry; I can't remember what it is." John teased. _

_Isabella hit his arm playfully, rhyming how he always did that. He laughed, & she started to laugh as well._

"_I'm sorry, Bella, I won't forget it again." He said sincerely._

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

_The two lovers continued walk through the serene landscape. The noise of the sea started to get louder, & the breeze started to get stronger, bringing with it a subtle chill. Bella shivered; & John noticed this, as he instinctively wrapped his arm her, an effort to protect her from the cold. She whispered a thank you to him. He responded with a gentle kiss on the forehead..._

"_We're here." John stated._

_They both looked outwards towards the sea; dark blue in colour, & the moons reflection shined from it. Its reflection rippled with each wave that rolled through it. Despite the fact that couple had ventured to this location many times on their midnight romantic strolls, its beautiful sight still stunned them. _

"_It's beautiful." She whispered faintly. _

"_I know." John replied. "Come on, let's walk on the sand."_

_They both stepped of the small cliff-like incline that separated the beach from the grass lands. The golden sand felt coarse, yet somehow smooth at the same time to their feet. The sand darkened as they walked closer to the water where the waves rolled onto the beach. A small wooden pier could be seen to their right that stretched a short distance over the water. They turned left instead, gradually moving closer to the water. Soon, the waves lapped at their feet, a refreshing feeling. After about five minutes, they stopped walking to admire the view. All was peaceful. _

"_I'm tired John" Bella yawned after awhile. _

"_Okay, we'll head back now." John assured her._

_He led her back the way they came; he helped over the small incline on to the grass; their hands still intertwined. A light drizzle of rain began. Bella sighed & looked into the distance towards the mountains; a small light could be seen. She rubbed her eyes with her hands, but the light was still there._

"_What's that John?" She asked, fear slowly crept into her voice._

_John didn't answer initially. Slowly, he let go of her hand & reached for his Assassin's Dagger, & he unsheathed it._

"_Stand back, go to the pier." He said, with a hint of authority in his tone. "Please."_

_She looked scared, then,_

"_Okay."_

_Just as she started running towards the pier, a roar bellowed over the sea; carried by the sea breeze. Fear lit up in her eyes, & she looked at the sea, then at John. John looked back at her, with a look of concern on his face. This didn't reassure her. She ran back to him, & grabbed his arm. The roar obviously wasn't heard by the advancing bandits; they're shouting of commands could be heard now; they were fast approaching._

"_What was that roar? What was it!? It couldn't be a wyvern, they never come to Auror! Never!" Bella's voice turned into a scream. "They've never left the mainland, they're just myths here! What was the roar John?!" _

_Fear had taken over her. John knew this. He dropped the torch & sword, & placed his hands on her shoulders & looked to her eyes. She was shaking; her breathing was erratic; tears streamed down her face._

"_It'll be fine, we'll get through this, I promise." He reassured her, though his voice was shaky. She looked uncertainly at him. Throughout the distraction of the roar, they failed to realise how fast the bandits had moved, & that they were now surrounded by men clad in green leather armour, with silver chainmail helmets, with rough, mean faces. They were mounted on brown, bull-like creatures, with a mane of hair growing on their necks, with two large tusks either side of their mouths; Bullfangos. They stomped their hooves impatiently, their sharp red eyes staring at John & Bella. The riders used their reigns to keep the Bullfango in order. There were ten of them in total: eight were equipped with standard Hunter Knives, which consisted of a small, silver sword accompanied with a round silver shield; one had a wooden bow & arrow, with a quiver on his back. They all had their weapons drawn, with torches in the hands that carried their shields. One stood out in particular; he had a large, thick iron sword strapped across his back. The length of the blade was over half the length of his body, & had no guard. He had a taller stature than the rest of the men that accompanied him; even the Bullfango he sat on appeared more threatening. This was the leader. Bella was frozen with fear. John was about to reach down for his Assassins Dagger._

"_Don't even think about it." The leader threatened in a deep, commanding tone, staring at John. John hesitated, then withdrew his hand, leaving his weapon on the ground. "That's a god boy, your mother would be so proud of you for respecting your elders." He added sarcastically, & the rest of his men chuckled. _

"_I suppose you both know why we're 'ere." The leader continued, still looking at John._

"_We have no money with us! Please, leave us alone." Bella cried out, unable to control herself. The leader quickly turned his head to her, noticing her for the first time. _

"_Oh, what have we here men?" The leader said. He licked his lips slightly. He then dismounted from his Bullfango, & ignoring John, he advanced towards Bella. Bella started to realise what he was thinking & she backed away in fear. John did too, so he leant to pick up his sword. As he was about to stand, he felt a blow on the back of his head, & then he heard Bella scream, & fell over, slightly dazed._

"_I warned you not to." The leader said solemnly. Bella stared at John; she didn't know what to think. The leader pointed at two of his men, then at John. "Hold him still. If he struggles, kill 'im." He then added in a chill voice. "Oh, & make him watch as well." Two of the bandits dismounted & went to John; one held him up by both arms; the other yanked his head towards Bella, & his other hand held a sword at John's neck. John could smell their breath. It revolted him. The remaining bandits in the circle watched on eagerly._

_The light drizzle of rain started to get heavier as the leader walked towards Bella slowly. She continued to walk back, but she then stumbled & fell. She looked up, & leader loomed over her. Her breathing became faster. She tried to get up & run, but the leader grabbed her chin & held her face a few millimetres away from his own._

"_Now, what are we going to do with you miss, hmm?" He asked her. She responded by spitting on his face. He looked at her, & then smiled menacingly. Then he hit her face with the back of his hand, & she fell._

"_You b*st*rd!" John screamed. The bandit pushed the sword slightly into his neck; a small trickle of blood fell. All John could do now was look in horror._

"_Don't you ever do that again." The leader said threateningly. "I may have to teach you lesson now." He added sarcastically. Bella's eyes widened in horror as she watched the leader draw a small knife from his belt. He knelt down to her & lifted the knife just above her chest, were her dress began._

"_Now, you're not going to struggle. You wouldn't want see John dead now, would you?" The bandits laughed. Bella closed her eyes. Just as the leader was about to cut her dress, another roar was heard. They all turned towards the sea. The leader's eyes widened as he left Bella & walked towards the direction of the roar. Everyone was quiet & still. The leader snorted & walked back to Bella. The roar sounded again much louder this time. The leader dropped his knife & drew his great sword, & looked outwards towards the sea. He squinted. The Bullfangos started to grow restless. The leader looked at them, then one of the bandits shouted in terror._

"_What the hell is that!?"_

_Everyone turned towards the sea, & the outline of a large dragon-like being could be seen flying towards them. Everyone panicked. The bandits holding John dropped him, & ran for the Bullfangos & mounted them with haste; drawing their swords. The "dragon" had moved quickly, as it was now flying over head, casting a shadow over where everyone was. Everyone was silent, staring upwards at the monstrosity, then.._

"_Move!" _

_Everyone fled from underneath the "dragon" as it lowered itself to the ground. The bandits on their Bullfangos galloped a short distance away, just out of the "dragons" reach. Bella ran to John, crying uncontrollably. He lifted his sword, grabbed her hand, & they ran for the beach; hiding behind the small incline. They looked over at the scene. The leader of the bandits was not so fortunate. Frozen by fear, he raised his great sword in an attempt to block the descent of the "dragon." The "dragon" landed in front of him. It was large, very large; almost three times the size of a human. Its back & the top of its head were covered in blue scales that were spiked at the edges; the colour became lighter at the edges. It looked like they were glowing. It had two small legs towards the rear of its body, with blue scales & feet with three sharp talons that sunk into the grass. It had two wings. Each was about twice the size of its body. They wings had a blue scaled frame with small talons at the corners. The middle of the wings was a pale fleshy colour, with slightly faded red patterns. It had a long tail, about three quarters the length of its body. The upper side of its tail was coated with blue scales. The tail thickened towards the end, small spikes protruding from it, with a purple liquid dripping from them. The grass withered when the poison touched it. It had a narrow head, with a beak-like mouth with small fangs; sharp, red eyes; & small pointed hears. The underside of it was pale fleshy colour; it was its weak spot. This was an Azure Rathalos, a Wyvern. It stared at the leader for a brief moment, then, without hesitation, swung its tail at him. The leader raised his great sword in order to block it, but the sheer force of the attack sent him hurling through the air. The bandits looked at their fallen leader. Then everything turned to chaos. Most of the bandits fled as fast as they could, hurling empty threats at the Rathalos. The remaining two bandits bravely, or foolishly, charged head first at the beast. The Rathalos looked at the oncoming attackers; then charged at them in return. An expression of shock spread across the bandits faces. In one swift movement, the Rathalos jumped into the air. Using its talons, it lifted one of the bandits of his Bullfango, which crashed into the ground; & with its tail, knocked the other off his Bullfango; the poisoned barbs on its tail piercing his flesh as he fell to the ground. The Rathalos hovered in mid air before landing on the ground with its meal caught in its talons. The leader watched as the Rathalos ripped the upper half of the bandits' body with its teeth, eating it whole. Blood oozed from where the bandits' chest once was; staining the Rathalos' talons & the grass on which it stood. The leader groaned as he stood to his feet & raised his great sword. In one final attempt of revenge, he charged, screaming at the Rathalos, raised his Iron Great Sword with both hands, & swung it down on the creatures' neck. His eyes widened in terror as the blade bounced of the Rathalos' scales & out of his hands. The Rathalos turned its head towards him, & in one swift movement, the Rathalos lurched its head forward & devoured him._

_John & Bella hid behind the small incline, watching everything. Bella turned to John & cried into his shoulder._

"_What is that John?" Bella asked in a scared whispered._

"_It looks like a Rathalos I think." He responded shakily. "But it's not red like they normally are." He added with concern. _

"_What do we do John, what do we do? What's that thing doing here?" She asked. She sobbed quietly into his shoulders._

"_We have to get back to the village." He answered solemnly. "Look, if we move quietly, we can sneak past it while it's distracted with..."_

"_Are you crazy!?" Bella whispered hysterically. "How can we get past it, we have nowhere to hide if it sees us!"_

"_We have to. If we stay here it will find us eventually. We have to move."_

_Bella looked at him, ready to respond, however, she was cut across from a low rumbling that came from the water. They both looked towards the sea. _

"_Not another one..." Bella whispered with despair. They looked back at the Rathalos. Unfortunately for them, the noise from the sea also caught the Rathalos' attention, & it now looked at John & Bella._

"_Sh*t. Bella, run! I'll distract it, tell the village what happened!"_

"_B-but.."_

"_RUN!" The Rathalos charged head first at them, letting out a shriek. John jumped over the incline, & charged with his Assassins Blade. As Bella climbed over the incline & began to run round the Rathalos towards the village, an explosion sounded from the sea. Moments afterwards, a colossal monster soared over head. John halted & looked up. The Rathalos stopped its charge, looked up towards it & roared. The colossal monstrosity collided head first with the Rathalos, followed by a large roar from both monsters as they toppled & rolled over, fighting for the upper hand. Finally the Rathalos gained the upper hand & flew a short distance back & looked at its new adversary. The colossal being that came from the sea was slightly taller than the Rathalos. Like the Rathalos, it had scales covering its back, tail & head; with its underside a pale fleshy colour; however it had black, pointed scales that gleamed blue at the edges; & had large spikes coming out of its back. It had a large body with four large, black limbs; two legs & two arms with claws. It had a long neck that stretched slightly taller than the Rathalos with small spikes protruding from its scales. It had red eyes like the Rathalos, small, pointed ears, & a mouth with sharp teeth; it almost looked as if it was grinning. It was an Abyssal Lagiacrus. John ran back to Bella; away from the monsters, who appeared to be locked in a staring contest. _

"_Bella, are you alright?" Bella didn't respond. She was mesmerised by the sight of the two monsters. "Come on, let's g..."_

_John was interrupted by a roar from the Rathalos. They both turned. The Lagiacrus shrieked & released a bolt of lightning from its mouth; the Rathalos responded in a similar fashion by firing a ball of fire. The two elements collided, resulting in a large explosion & smoke. Suddenly, the monsters bounded at each other & began tearing at the others throat; clawing at their eyes. Scales were torn, & shrieks of agony could be heard. The Rathalos tried to fly to gain an advantage, but the Lagiacrus bit the Rathalos' tail & pulled it to the ground. The Rathalos responded by turning its head & releasing a fire ball at the Lagiacrus' neck. The Lagiacrus let go of the Rathalos' tail & roared in agony. The Lagiacrus retreated slightly & then the spikes on the Lagiacrus' back began to glow & ripple with electricity. John realised what was about to happen; so did the Rathalos. John grabbed Bella's arm & dragged her from the Lagiacrus & the Rathalos tried to fly away, but it was too late. In one, blood curdling roar, the Lagiacrus discharged the electricity it at gathered & bolts of lightning scattered in every direction. As the Rathalos ascended into the air, a bolt of lightning struck its wing; causing it to plunge to ground. John was dragging Bella by the arm; she wasn't as fast as John. They could hear the bolts of lightning behind them, then, a stray bolt struck Bella on the back of her leg, causing her to fall over. She screamed in pain for a moment, & then fell unconscious. John turned back to her limp body. _

"_No no no no no!" He started to say repeatedly. He leant over her & checked for her pulse. She was still alive, but just about; her pulse was weak. He looked at the back of her leg where the bolt struck her. It was bright red with trickle of blood, with smoke rising from the wound._

"_Jesus." He muttered. John hoisted her over his shoulder, regained is balance; then ran from the battlefield towards the mountains in the distance. He could hear the roars of the Rathalos & Lagiacrus as he ran; the two still engaged in their battle to the death in the night._


End file.
